


Damn Good Friends

by moriya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, bodyguard! Derek, onesided sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Number 3:</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: Hey- if you're still taking prompts how about a sterek/steter where Derek is hired as a body guard for mobboss!Peter's boyfriend Stiles. Naturally he and D fall for each other after a near death experience/ a situation that results in a lack of shirts. How Peter reacts is up to you! xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> In most fics featuring Laura and Derek post the fire, she seems to forgive Derek, I took it to a different place though.
> 
> Peter's character is different from canon as well.
> 
> The fic name is taken from: Damn Good Friends by Elle Varner.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

"What do you want, Peter?" Derek asked in exasperation. His uncle barely comes to visit him and when he does, it's always to collect one of the favors Derek owes him.

To say that Derek and Peter have an unconventional relationship would be a huge understatement. For starters, they are the only family each of them has since they lost everyone else in the night of the fire. Laura survived as well, but she went feral, and as hard as she tried, her wolf didn't allow her to forgive Derek for being the main cause behind their family's death. She never has a good control over her wolf, and with their family gone, her anchor, she was lost. One night, after many struggles, her wolf won and she tried to kill Derek. He didn't fight her. In fact, him dying would have been a welcome change to the never-ending sorrow and pain that overwhelmed him with each breath he inhaled. But then Peter came, and instead of helping her exact their revenge, he saved Derek. There was a hard battle since Laura was an alpha, but Peter's control and wisdom won over Laura's   
power and youth.

Up until this day, they never talked about it, and Derek tried his best not to think about the patch of ground in the backyard they buried his sister inside of.

"Why do I need to have a reason to come and visit you?" Peter asked in mock offense.

Derek merely raised his eyebrows at that; there was always something with Peter. 

"Okay, okay. I do, in fact need something. I need you to protect someone for me." Peter said in a tone that let Derek know that he may have requested it, but it was more of an order.

"I am surprised you care about someone enough that you want to make sure they're safe." Derek teased his uncle. "Okay, what is his or hers name?"

Peter allowed Derek's comment slide, which was kinda weird when you think about it. Peter usually never gives up on an opportunity to snark at Derek at each turn. "His name is Stiles. Stiles Stillinski." Peter said with a soft smile that shocked Derek to the core. Peter never smiles. Not that way. He has his mean and gloating smile that he always directs at everyone, but that smile he just had was… Almost loving. Peter seemed to notice his unusual demeanor and he literally shook himself out of it and continued. "His father is the sheriff here, and he got some threatening letters directed at the people he loves. Meaning, his son." He seemed genuinely worried at the prospect that there are people out there conspiring to hurt that Stiles.

"And you need me? To protect him from simple criminals?" Derek asked incredulously. 

Peter gave Derek a look that made him feel like a total idiot, "I…care about him. And who is better to protect someone I hold so dear to heart than you? I trust you. He would be safe with you."

Derek honest to god stared at Peter. Where should he even start with explaining the weirdness of that sentence?

Not only did Peter willingly admitted that there is someone in this world that he cares about, which in Peter-Language means that if something happens to that Stiles he would be   
heartbroken, because that Peter 'caring' translates to Peter loving and it took him a long time to get over the lost of not only his sister, but the one of his wife and daughter as well.

And then, he said he trusts Derek. That was a new one. Derek was certain Peter not only hated him, but that the very sight of Derek makes him sick and that he still regrets for   
choosing Derek over Laura. How could he feel any different?

"Derek?" Peter asked after a long silence.

Derek looked at Peter carefully, trying to convey how serious he is as he promised, "I will protect him with my life."

Peter looked at Derek intently and nodded, "I know."

~~~~~

Derek was going to meet Stiles Stillinski. 

He was quite curious to meet the person who managed to make his uncle fall so hard. It must have been a pretty difficult task.

He knocked at the door and heard someone yelling, "I am coming!" before heading to the door, managing to fall two… No, make that three times on his way to the door. It seemed Peter needed someone to protect Stiles not only from those criminals but also from his own clumsiness.

Derek was ready to introduce himself with a sloppy, "Hi, I am Derek." As soon as the door opened, but was startled into silence by the sight that greeted him.

The man at the door was stunning. He had a wave hair that made Derek want to caress it all day long, he had a god and built body, not like Derek's own muscly one, but it was still enough to drive Derek crazy with wanting to touch it all over. And his eyes… Don't even get Derek started with those golden, honeyed eyes that as stupid as it may sound, Derek wanted to drown in those eyes.

He really hoped that by some miracle way that guy was Stiles' roommate or something, but he didn't hold much hope to that with his shitty luck.

After an awkward silence in which Derek was literally speechless, the guy cleared his throat. "You must be Derek. I am Stiles, Peter's boyfriend." He reached his havd to greet Derek properly.

Derek must have shown his disappointment as he shook Stiles' hands, but thankfully Stiles took pity on him and didn't mention it, "Yeah, I am."

Stiles smiled at him, and god but that smile made him seem even more attractive, "Come on in, then!"

Stiles got into his house, not waiting for Derek to follow and sat on the couch. 

Once Derek managed to convince his unresponsive legs to move, he caught up with him and sat on next to him, far enough t fit another person between them. He didn't trust himself if he sits any closer.

"I am sorry Peter is making you do it. I told him it's probably nothing, but you know Peter." Stiles said, with affection clear on his tone.

Derek nodded. He did know Peter, and if he cares about Stiles even the tiniest shred of what Derek suspects, that it makes sense that he won't take any risk. Not after losing so much already.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Stiles asked good naturally and Derek found himself smiling at the comment.

"I am more of a man of actions rather than words." He explained.

Stiles laughed, "I bet the ladies dig that."

Derek gave Stiles a smug smile, the one that practically says, 'What can you do? I can't help that I look like a freaking Greek god, can I?'

Stiles smiled, "I like you already, Derek. Now, tell me every bit of embarrassing story you know about Derek, I need some ammunition for when we fight." 

Derek raised his eyebrows and gave Stiles an happy smile, happy to oblige.

~~~~~

It happened on their way out of the supermarket. One minute he helped Stiles with his bags, and the next thing you know he heard the unmistakable sound of a loading gun.

"Get down!" He shouted at Stiles before he jumped on him, covering him with his body as to protect him.

Once the shooter stopped shooting, probably out of bullets, Derek got up and used his senses to track the shooter. He could smell gun powder on the end of the garage and ran towards it. He saw the shooter tight when he reloaded the gun and tossed him to the end of the garage, where he landed on one of the cars.

Derek relished of the sound of his breaking bones. He must be in pain and that is good. He deserves pain and even worse for ever trying to hurt Stiles.

Stiles.

Derek rushed to Stiles' side as fast as humanly (or werewolfly, in his case) possible.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped Stiles back on his feet. 

Stiles looked at him with gratitude clear on his face, "Yes. You saved my life. Thank you, Derek. I would never forget it."

Derek didn't know why he did it. He had no idea what was it that finally gave him courage to do it. But finally, after weeks of imagining it over and over again, he did it. He kissed Stiles. And for maybe two seconds it was everything he imagined, everything he hoped for, and more. That is until Stiles got over his shock and pushed away.

"Derek…" He said, his voice full of regret, "We can't."

Derek nodded. He knew that. "I know. I don’t regret for doing it, though."

Stiles shook his head. "This can never happen again, I…" The rest of his words were swallowed by the sound of police sirens which was soon followed by the arrival of Stiles' father, the sheriff.

"We are gonna keep that conversation for later." Stiles promised before rushing to his father, the both of them hugging each other so hard they must have hurt, but they didn't care.

Derek sighed. He knew Stiles loved Peter. His uncle was all Stiles would talk about, to Derek's disdain, and Derek didn't plan that kiss but he was glad it happened. At least he got to know the taste of Stiles' lips this one time. That alone is more than worth the hurt caused by Stiles' rejection. Because Derek wasn't only attracted to Stiles anymore, he fell for him. He wished this all thing would have been only about how hot Stiles is. That, Derek could've ignore, those would have been feelings Derek found easy to push away until they went away, but Stiles wasn't only crazily good looking, but he was also the best person Derek has ever met. How not everyone on the face of the planet found Stiles irresistible, would forever be the biggest mystery in the universe for Derek. 

Derek finally came to terms with loving Stiles. Now he only has to learn how to do it from afar. Easy as cake, isn't it?

~~~~~

Derek braced himself emotionally before knocking on Stiles' door, hoping the aftermath of their kiss won't be too hard to deal with. Stiles became a good friend of his over the last few weeks and he would hate to lose it.

He wasn't surprised by Peter opening the door, and by the expression on his fave, he guessed Stiles told him everything.

"Derek," Peter said calmly, "Do come in." 

Peter moved aside to allow Derek entrance. Derek swallowed hard and came in expecting the worst.

 

"Hey, Derek." Stiles greeted her warmly. Derek was happy that part didn't change.

"Stiles." He said awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

"So, you want Stiles." Peter bluntly pointed out.

"Peter!" Stiles exclaimed, irritated.

Derek could deny it but it would be worthless, Peter would catch him lying, "Yes." He admitted in a small voice.

Stiles gave him an encouraging smile, "Peter, weren't you just leaving?"

Peter rolled his eyes, made a show of gathering his things before going to Stiles' side and kissing him lightly, lovingly. 

Stiles smiled that special smile, the one Derek only ever saw directed at Peter, the one he was dreaming to get from Stiles one day.

"Bye." Stiles said as they broke apart. Peter smiled and left without saying another word, an impressive achievement to someone like Peter who relishes on being the one saying the last word. He truly loves Stiles, Derek realized sadly. 

Stiles seemed to consider his words with great care, before starting, "I love Peter. I am sorry if I ever made you think otherwise but Peter, he is 'it' for me. You don't know that, but when I first met him, I was a wreck. I just lost my mother and he wasn't in any better shape after losing everyone. We were both broken and somehow, in all that misery, we found each other. Everything we went through made us stronger together, and I love him with everything I have got and I will keep loving him all my life. That is a fact. That being said, I came to care for you. A lot. And I would love it if we could find a way to make it work, with us as friends."

Stiles looked so hopeful that Derek found himself nodding. If it would make Stiles happy, he would find a way. He has to.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't feel right to end it that way, so I may write another chapter one day :)


End file.
